Anya and Dimitri's Adventures with Pinocchio part 21
(Pinocchio and Jiminy are now underwater. They swim around seeing fish, starfish, octopi and seahorses and clams] * Jiminy Cricket: Gangway down there! * (Pinocchio and Jiminy reach the bottom of the sea, then they prepare to look for Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri who are inside Monstro's stomach) * Pinocchio: gee what a big place, * (Jiminy holds the handle of his umbrella to a sea shell to keep him under water. He also holds his hat down to stop it rising to the surface. * Pinocchio: Goodbye, Jiminy. * Jiminy Cricket: all right, as soon as i take up some ballast. * (Suddenly a fish approaches Jiminy) * Jiminy Cricket: One side, sister. * (Jiminy puts a rock inside his hat then he puts it on his head) * Jiminy Cricket: Well, so long. * (Jiminy is just about to walk off when he falls upside down. The fish looks on at him) * Hmm, put it in the wrong end. Hmph, no more privacy than a goldfish. * (Jiminy puts the rock in his pants to keep him under the water) * Jiminy Cricket: Ooh, chilly. * (Meanwhile Pinocchio walks off calling out for Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri) * Pinocchio: Father, Anya, Dimitri. * (As Pinocchio approaches some flowers they die out. Then Pinocchio continues his search for his father and his friends. Jiminy runs off after Pinocchio but is followed by the goldfish) * Jiminy Cricket: hey Pinoke wait for me. * Pinocchio: Father: * Jiminy Cricket: Father, he ain't my father, er, Mr Geppetto, Anya, Dimitri. * (Suddenly the goldfish holds on to Jiminy's umbrella with her teeth causing him to fall off the rock. * Jiminy: Hey what? Let go! run along, you little squirt. * (Suddenly the mother goldfish comfronts Jiminy) * Jiminy Cricket: What's the matter, kid? i was only... * (Jiminy walks backwards and trips over a stone) * Jiminy Cricket: We were only looking for Monstro * (Upon hearing the name the two fish swim away scared) * Jiminy Cricket: That got them. * (Pinocchio continues to search for Geppetto Anya and Dimitri but is followed by a school of fish) * Pinocchio: Father, Anya, Dimitri! * (Suddenly, a very small fish swims around Pinocchio) * Pinocchio: Oh hello, oh can you tell me where we can find Monstro * (But the fish swim off frightently after hearing his name) * Pinocchio: Gee, they're scared. * (Meanwhile, Jiminy knocks on the shell of an oyster. The oyster opens up. Jiminy goes inside the oyster) * Jiminy Cricket: Ah, pardon me pearl, are you acquainted with Monstro the Whale? * (The Oyster frightenedly sinks beneath the sand to hide. It traps Jiminy inside then it spits him out. Jiminy is surrounded by bubbles, he grabs his hat with his umbrella before it floats away) * Jiminy Cricket: Woah, hold it there. * (The bubbles bursts causing it to fill up with water, then it bursts. Then Jiminy swims off to find Pinocchio) * (Pinocchio is still searching for Geppetto, Anya and Dimitri.) * Pinocchio: Father, Anya, Dimitri. * (Suddenly, Jiminy notices a starfish and some crabs crawling on Pinocchio's rock. Jiminy shoos them off) * Jiminy Cricket: One side there, son. Come on, boys, break it up. Break it up now. * (Suddenly, Pinocchio and Jiminy hear the sound of seahorses. The seahorses surround Jiminy) * Jiminy Cricket: Hey, what the... Quit shovin', now. Don't panic now, take it easy, take it easy there. * (The seahorses come to greet Pinocchio. One of the seahorses has slung Jiminy onto his back) * Jiminy Cricket: Whoah, whu whoah there woo. Seady there, Nellie. Go ahead, Pinoke. Ask them. * Pinocchio: Could any of you tell me where to find Monstro? * (The seahorses run off scared) * Jiminy Cricket: Woah, we, woah boy, wuh, wow, wait! * (The seahorse kicks Jiminy off his back. Jiminy swims on to continue the search) * Jiminy Cricket: Thanks a lot. * Pinocchio, Father, Anya, Dimitri. * Jiminy Cricket: Mr. Geppetto. Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof